New School, New Life
by KitoH
Summary: Jackie Frost is 16 years old and thanks to her miserable past, she moves to Burgess to live with her Aunt and Cousins. She attends the local high school and finds some new friends. And love. (Human AU) Human Jack X Human Bunnymund. (ADOPTED)
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from** **Island-Girl97. The first 10 chapters I publish belong to her. All I did to them was fix a few mistakes. I hope I do you justice, Island-Girl97!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (belongs to Dreamworks) nor the content of the chapter (belongs to Island-Girl97.**

* * *

A normal Monday in Burgess High, a new girl was about to have her first day in her new school, after been living with her aunt and two cousins for almost a month she needed to go to school.

The girl was small, only 5.5' in height, thin and her hair was a naturally white mess that reached over her shoulders in a boyish style. Not the kind of white people get when they turn old, but soft snow white almost with a little silver streaks. Her eyes had an icy blue color. Her skin was paler than normal and she didn't mind the cold as much as others did.

Her name was Jacquelyn Frost.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Jackie's PoV**

"Jackie! Time to get up!" I heard Helen- my Aunt- call from the kitchen. Why did I have to get up now? It's only 7.30 am!

"Jackie, you'll be late for school!"

"..." Right I was suppose to start school today.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I walked to my wardrobe and put out a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite blue hoodie, I walked into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. A pair of ice-blue eyes, a pale face and a mop of white hair looked back. I signed and brushed my hair, it still had it's spiky style but I liked it, It makes it look more at the boyish way. I was 95% tomboy and 5% girly since I didn't use guy clothes, except for hoodies, I liked when they were too big.

When I walked into the kitchen I say my two cousins Jamie and Sophie, Jamie was 10 years old and Sophie was 4. I was 16, but was in class with the year older than me, since I skipped a class some years ago, but I bet I have to change back after everything I missed the last year.

They greeted me and Helen put pancakes on my plate. I have been living with them for almost a month now, I moved here a year after my mother died in Cancer and my father was taken in jail for child abuse and for drinking. He blamed me for what happened to my mum, and it doesn't help that I lost my little sister 3 years ago..

"Jackie, time to go." I awoke from my thoughts by Helen talking to me.

"Okay." I wanted to stay home, but Helen said it would be good for me to get new friends, I don't want to get new friends, I rarely got any since I looked different. But I've always been good at hiding what I'm feeling so i just put on a smile and go with it.

"Jackie shoes.." I groaned I hated shoes, but I put on my dark blue converses and walked to the car.

After 5 minutes we were at the school, a big building with a big parking lot and a couple of students outside.

I put my hood over my head and heaved my bag on my shoulder, Jamie and Sophie stayed in the car since Helen was going to the principal with me.

The corridor was big and had a lot of lockers, students looked at me and whispered something, but I didn't care, I was used to it.

* * *

 **No POV**

The new kid walked to the principals room and a couple of students whispered, wondering who it was.

"Look guys! A new student, I wonder how old he is? I bet he's nice, but he looks shy. You think he has same classes as us?" A talk-active girl said, her name was Tina Toothiana, but her friends called her Tooth, since she wanted to be a dentist and because she was crazy about teeth.

She was beautiful and had waist-long light-brown hair with stripes of green, purple and pink, her eyes had a amethyst color and she had a colorful dress. She was 5.6 in height with a nice slim figure.

She was one of the schools cheerleaders, but she spent more time with the three boys she was friends with rather than the other girls.

"How can you be sure is a boy, Toothy?" One of the boys asked, His name was Nicholas North in a Russian accent since he was born and raised in Russian, he was big, almost 6.3' and had a bulky muscular frame and was Tooth's boyfriend. North, as the others called him was in the football team but was a really nice person. His hair was brown and his eyes had a blue color. He had tattoos on his arms. He had a red shirt and gray pants and black boots.

"Don't know, but it looked like it."

Simon Sanderson, or just Sandy was a small mute boy, only 5.3' tall and a little chubby. He had sandblonde spiky hair and kind brown/ yellow eyes, he had a yellow shirt and brown pants. He was one of the kindest persons at school, but you will did not want to be on his bad side.

Sandy did some things with his hands and gave Tooth a note saying:

 _"Yea, but looks could fool you you know :) "_

"Hope kid's not a troublemaka'. Tha school's got 'nough a'ready." the last boy said, he was a tall 6.1' with grayish/blue hair and emerald-green eyes. His Australian accent was thick and his skin was slightly tanned, he had nice muscular body, he had a green shirt with a sleeveless jeans west, his pants was dark and he had some kind of braces on his wrists. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Aster! What makes you think that?" Tooth asked

"Jus' a feelin' sheila."

"Ve vill see da? But now to classes." North said in his overly jolly voice.

The four friends walked to their first class and waited for the teacher to arrive. They didn't think more about the new kid since he/ she probably wouldn't be in this class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Island-Girl97. Not me. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks. If I owned it, it would already have a sequel. Oh well...**

* * *

After they had seen the Principal, Mr Moon, Jackie got her schedule and a map of her classrooms. Helen had left to go work. Now Jackie walked alongside the Principal to her first class. Her first and everyone else's second, since it was already 10am. Her first class was English. Good. She liked that subject, but she hated to be the new kid.

They arrived outside the classroom and Mr Moon knocked on the door, walked in and said something to the teacher. He motioned for Jackie to go inside and left.

* * *

 **Aster's PoV**

Mrs. Green was talking about the World War II when Principal Moon walked inside, and said something to her. Then he walked outside and someone else walked in. She was pretty small, had white hair and a blue hoodie that was slightly too big.

"A new guy, huh? Looks more like a girl to me." I whispered to Tooth. She looked at me and was about to say something when, Mrs Green spoke.

"Okay, class. It seems like we're having a new student. What's your name, Miss?" Mrs Green asked the new girl.

The girl looked up and she was really cute, she looked like a child. Her eyes were light blue, almost like ice and they were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Um.. My name is Jackie Frost." she said.

"Do you want to tell us something about yourself?" Mrs Green asked.

"Not really..." she said in a low voice.

"Okay, you can take the seat by the window, next to Mr. Sanderson." She pointed to the seat next to Sandy.

The new girl took the seat and looked outside the window. I saw Sandy write something on a paper and give it to her, I saw her smile and say something I couldn't hear.

"Looks like Sandy is getting a new friend?"

"Yes, we have to get to know her. Don't you think so Aster?"

"..."

"Aster?"

"Huh?" I looked at Tooth, who grinned at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"You were staring at the new girl." She smiled.

"Ah was not!" I snapped.

"You were, no denying." North laughed.

"Ah was n-"

"-Mr Bunnymund is it something you wish to say to the class or could we continue?" Mrs Green said and gave me an annoyed look.

I shut my mouth and gave my friends a look. I looked at Sandy and the new girl. They were 'talking' and laughing silently. I smiled and continued with my sketching. It had a spring theme with flowers and eggs. I love Spring, and Easter. It brings hope and new beginnings.

I was lost in my drawings until the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"C'mon friends, let's get lunch.. North said and walked out.

"Aster you coming?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, one sec." I had to finish this first.

"..Hi I'm Tina, but you can call me Tooth, I guess you already met Sandy, the big guy is North and that is Aster." I heard Tooth say. I looked up and saw her talking to the new girl. She was even cuter up close.

"Hey." she smiled. Even if she seemed shy, she had a really nice smile, and I bet Tooth'll love her teeth. I snickered to myself.

"I'm Jackie. Could you maybe show me where lunch is?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, of course. Where is your locker?" Tooth asked.

"Umm..?" Jackie took her out papers to look, but Tooth was faster.

"Your's is close to mine." she smiled.

"You could eat lunch with us if you want."

"If it's okay with you.."

"'Course it is sheila." I said as I put down my drawings. "Ah'm Aster." I smiled to her.

"Jackie." She smiled back.

* * *

 **No PoV**

Later, when the group was at lunch, they talked about themselves and got to know Jackie.

"So.. you're really from Russia?" Jackie asked North.

"Ja. Moved to Burgess with family when I was 10 years old, and soon meet these jokers." He laughed.

"Hehe, so what about you three?"

"I've been living here all my life, but my father is from Europe and my mother is from Asia."

"Is that why you know so many languages?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, and I love languages. When I grow up, I want to travel the world, and be a dentist."

"What about you Sandy?" Sandy wrote something on a note and gave it to her.

 _"_ _I moved here when I was 3, and when I grow up I wanna be a pilot and fly my own airplane."_

To prove his point he spread his arms and pretended to fly. This made everyone laugh like before.

"And you? No, wait! Let me guess... Australia, right?" Jackie asked Aster.

"'s right sheila, moved 'ere four years ago, with ma family. But afta' ah became 16, they moved back. Didn' like the weather. Too bloody cold." he grinned.

"Aww! Doesn't the Kangaroo like the cold?"

"...The WHAT?!"

"Kan-ga-roo" she said again, this time slower.

"Ah ain' no bloody kangaroo, Frost."

"Hehe, okay. Sorry, 'Roo.." she chuckled.

The others smiled at the two. They didn't know each other yet, but they already bickered like children.

* * *

The rest of school went by faster than Jackie had hoped. She wanted to spend some more time with her new friends.

When she arrived home she found Helen in the kitchen.

"Hello, Jackie. How was school?" she asked.

"It was great. The classes were okay and the teachers was good. Oh, and I found some new friends." Jackie answered as she took an apple.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you. Jamie and Sophie are upstairs if you want to play with them. Dinner will be done in about an hour."

"Okay."

Jackie walked upstairs to her cousins and they played until dinner. And after that they played some more. When the clock struck 8pm she tucked Sophie in and read her a bedtime story, before she went to her own room.

In her room, she went to her bookshelf and took down a small silver box. In it it was some photos. On one you could see a younger Jackie, maybe around 12 years old and another small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. On another you could see a man and a woman, both dark haired and brown eyed. The woman looked like Helen, but older.

A small drop of water fell on the photo and she realized she had been crying. She put the photos down and put the box back in place, before she took out a book from her desk. On it, it read, _"Jackie's Journal."_

Jackie opened an empty page and started to write.

 _"_ _Dear Journal,_

 _Today I started school... yippie for me... But it went better than I thought. I found some friends too._

 _There's Tina, or Tooth as everyone calls her, since she loves teeth. She is crazy but she is really sweet._

 _North is from Russia and he may look big and mean, but he is really jolly and he loves Christmas._

 _Sandy is a small mute guy. He's very nice and funny. Even if he can't talk, he always seems to get his point across._

 _Then there's Aster.. He is from Australia and I love his accent. He has grayish/blue hair and his eyes are a gorgeous green color. They remind me of a warm day in Spring. He has a_ really _nice body and he is so handsome..._

 _In a couple of weeks or a month the ski resort will be open, and I'll be able to ride my snowboard again. Sweet._

 _Anyway, gotta go now, my bed is very tempting right now._

 _-J.F"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Island-Girl97 and Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

When Friday arrived and Jackie walked to school, she thought about this last week. She started Burgess High and met new friends. She had almost one of them in every class and in some, like English all of them were together. The five new friends always hung out at school and Jackie had really opened up to them.

She and Aster had started to talk more and he always sat beside her during lunch.

The thought of the Australian boy made Jackie blush and she put her hood over her head. She had never felt like this around a guy before, why did she have to now?!

At school, she saw North and Tooth in the parking lot. They stood by a red car. No. Wait. That was no normal car. The thing was huge, and it looked awesome to ride. They saw her walking and they waved her over. North saw her face and chuckled.

"You like sleigh, Yes?" North asked proudly.

"Sleigh?" Jackie asked.

"Yes sleigh. Named it after the best holiday vehicle ever."

"North has a special relationship with Christmas." Tooth smiled.

"Like ya 'ave with teeth? An' don't be fooled by the looks, Jackie. Tha' monster's dangerous." came an Australian voice.

"Sleigh is no monster. You are only jealous because Christmas is better than Easter."

"Don' start with that again, everyone knows Easter is betta' than Christmas."

"How can hidden eggs in wood be better than Christmas?"

"..Do they always fight like this?" whispered Jackie to Tooth.

"Unfortunately, yes. They just don't understand that it starts to get boring for the rest of us." Tooth said.

 _"_ _They act just like children all the time."_ Sandy typed on his phone.

Jackie smiled and was about to say something when the bell rang. She looked at the two boys who were still arguing.

"Okay guys, time to go." Tooth said as she dragged her boyfriend away from Aster.

"C'mon Easter-boy. Math is about to start, lucky us." Jackie said sarcastically as she grabbed the back of Asters shirt and pulled him with them.

Math was one of the classes where it was only Jackie and Aster. The thought that she now had Aster for herself made her blush, but her hood was up, so no-one saw it.

* * *

"Okay class. Today we are going to have an unprepared test about the last two chapters we have been working on." The teacher said as she gave each student a paper to write on.

Jackie looked at Aster in horror, before she quietly banged her head on her desk.

"I'm so screwed." She mumbled, while Aster chuckled.

"What? Didn' ya work on it at home?"

Jackie gave him a look that clearly said, ' _You're a jerk_.'

"I've had math in this school three times. THREE TIMES!" Then she banged her head on the desk again, louder this time.

"Miss Frost, is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No. Except that I have no idea what chapter we worked with before and what chapter we're working with now." she answered, head still on the desk.

"Well, miss. Maybe if you concentrated more on class and less on other stuff, you would know." The teacher said and walked to the black board.

"... Did she even think about the fact that I just started this school on Monday?"

"Probably not. Sheila's not good with tha'." Aster snickered.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Ah would be lyin' if ah said no."

"Jerk." They started the test and Aster could swear he heard her mumble something about a 'stupid test' a 'stupid teacher.'

And then '...stupid kangaroo!"

When math was over, the two met up with the rest of the gang by Tooth's and Jackie's lockers.

"S'up mates." Aster said while Jackie just mumbled something. She seemed to do that a lot nowadays.

"Hey, what's with her?" Tooth asked.

"We 'ad a test in math. Sheila didn' like it one bit." The Australian chuckled.

"An unprepared test about things I have never heard about!"

"Aw, don't be mad sweetie, it's just a test."

"It's not the test I'm mad at... It's HIM!" She pointed at Aster, who only laughed more.

"Why?" Tooth, North and Sandy looked puzzled.

"He didn't help at all during the test. He just laughed!"

"Aster! That was mean!" Tooth said. The boy in question just shrugged and smiled.

"Jerk." Jackie and Tooth said at the same time.

* * *

The rest of the classes before lunch went by fast, and the gang soon found a seat and ate their lunch.

"Hey Jackie!" Tooth said.

"That's me." She smiled.

"Me and the boys are gonna meet up at my place tonight, to hang out, watch a movie and play some games. Wanna join?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Sweet. Aster can pick you up at your home. Right, Aster?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay! It'll be so nice to have another girl with us, to kick the boys asses in SSBB." Tooth squealed.

"SSBB?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, Super Smash Bros Brawl. Heard of it?"

"Yeah, think so.."

"Good."

"Am ah the only one tha' think it's weird tha' the sheilas's talking 'bout games, 'stead of us guys?"

"No, all normal." North laughed, Sandy just agreed with a thumbs up.

* * *

After school when Jackie arrived home she was alone, but she found a note on the kitchen table saying

 _"_ _Hey Sweetie, we_ ' _re at the mall, will be back around 7:pm, There's food in the fridge._

 _Just call if there's something._

 _\- Helen."_

Jackie looked at the clock. Almost 4:pm.

'Okay, got two hours to spend alone on something.' She thought. Aster was going to pick her up at 6:pm.

She looked in the fridge and found some lasagna and a soda. 'Sweet'. She quickly sent a message to Helen saying she would hang out with her friends and spend the night at Tooth's place.

After she finished the food and got an "Ok" from Helen, she choose to watch some Tv.

The clock was almost at 5pm when the doorbell rang. Jackie opened the door and was surprised to see Aster outside.

"You're early." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Ah was close by an' decided to pick ya up earlier."

"Okay, just gonna pack my things. Be back in a tick." And she dashed up the stairs.

Aster walked into the house and looked around. He followed her to the second floor and soon found her room. His eyes widened when he saw her room.

The walls had a light blue color with small white dots, that he soon realized were snowflakes. She had a wardrobe and a desk. Both made of white wood. Her bed was the same color and her bedsheets were different types of blue.

"Are you gonna stay staring for a long time?"

Aster looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Jackie sighed. "I'm ready to go."

"Did ya paint yar walls or is it a wallpaper?" he asked.

"Um.." She blushed. "I painted them. I love winter and snow, so I wanted a winter themed room."

"It's nice. Really nice."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The drive was silent. Aster had to stop by his home to pick up some stuff he would bring.

Jackie took her time to look around the small apartment. It had one kitchen, a bathroom, living room and a bedroom. Aster's bedroom walls were painted a spring-green color with some other spring-themed details like flowers and woods.

The bedsheets were gray, with different types of green on it.

Jackie sat down on his bed and looked at the boy who packed some clean clothes.

"Your room is awesome. Did you paint it all by yourself?"

"Yep, ah'm not much for Winter. Ah'm more of a Spring guy."

"Yeah, I can see that." Smiled Jackie. Aster put his bag down and sat down beside Jackie on the bed.

"Sorry for askin' but.. Is yer hair natural or colored?" he shyly asked.

"Don't say sorry. I've lost count on every time I get that question. But yeah, it's natural. Weird, huh?"

"Na. 'S nice. Fits ya, Snowflake."

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Snowflake." Aster smiled as Jackie blushed. Aster clapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's get ta Tooth's place. Bet the others are already there." He stood up and heaved his bag on to his shoulder.

Jackie followed, with a small blush still on her face. _'Snowflake. I like that nickname.'_

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

When Aster and I arrived at Tooth's place, the others were already there. They had even started the game, but I took my time and looked around her home. The house was big and nice. Tooth said she lived here with her parents and her little sister, Baby Tooth. It wasn't her real name but, everyone called her that.

"Ey, Jackie come play with us." I heard North say.

"Coming." When I walked into the room, I saw Tooth and North on a sofa, Sandy on a comforter and Aster sat on another sofa. I sat down beside him and he gave me a controller.

"Know 'ow to play?" he asked.

"No, but Jamie has a Wii game, so I'm familiar with the controller."

"Okay. You just chose a character. We can only play four at a time, but we have to live with that." Tooth said.

"Ya can take mah controller first, Jackie" Aster said. I took the controller as North started a new game. He choose _Bowser_ as his character, Sandy choose _Fox_ and Tooth choose _Zelda_.

I looked around the different characters, before I choose _Link_. North choose a random game-area. I soon found out which button that did what and Link became my favorite character. The others were really good as their characters but, Tooth was the best.

After some time the fight was between me and Tooth. I was almost beaten when I got a _Super Booster_ that threw Zelda out from the picture. Tooth looked at me with huge eyes.

"You beat me? You BEAT ME!?" she screeched.

"Wow, congratulations Jackie. No-one's eve' able ta beat Tooth." Aster said as he punched my shoulder.

"Heh, yeah." I blushed. "I've always played different games with my younger cousins and I always seems to have a thing for them." I said.

"HA! Yes, very good indeed." North laughed, Sandy gave a thumbs up and Tooth smiled.

"I want revenge." She said.

I gave her a toothy smile. "Bring it on sister." I smirked.

"Now it's mah turn." Aster said as he got Sandy's controller. He quickly choose a character and the game begun. We played 25 rounds in total. I won 8, Tooth 7, Aster 4 and North and Sandy won 3 each.

Tooth's mom had made tacos that we ate and then we watched some movies in Tooth's room. The clock showed 10:30pm when Sandy dozed off in a comforter. Tooth and North soon followed on Tooth's bed.

Now it was me and Aster who were watching _Finding Nemo_ and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to snuggle up with him. But I didn't.

I heard soft snoring and Aster was asleep too. I looked at him with a smile on my lips. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I turned the TV off and sat down on the sofa he and I shared.

 _'_ _He looks so cute... Should I..?'_ I shook my head and gathered all the courage I had and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. If anyone saw me now they would see my face was no longer pale. But red as a tomato. I smiled and lay down on the other side of the sofa and fell asleep.

 **No PoV**

After Jackie fell asleep she dreamt of winter, snow and one certain Australian boy with green eyes.

When she was asleep, she missed the smile that spread on Aster's face, and how the boy moved and snuggled into her side in his sleep, and how she snuggled into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Island-Girl97 and Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

When I woke up I felt something really warm beneath me. And when I snuggled closer to it, I felt some kind of rumbling beneath me.

"Mornin' Jackie." I heard someone say. I mumbled and lifted my head...

Only to stare right into the gorgeous spring-green eyes that belonged to Aster. I jumped away from him as quickly as I could, and if someone said I screeched, I would most certainly deny it.

I felt my face getting really warm, and my guess is that I looked like a tomato.

Aster only chuckled at my reaction and sat up on the sofa we had been sleeping on. Or that he had been sleeping on. I apparently slept on HIM..! My face got even hotter and I pulled my hood over my head.

"I'm so, SO sorry, I- I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologise, but he just cut me of and laughed.

"'S no problem Snowflake, Ya don, hafta apologize." He smiled, but it didn't help. _'SHIT! I have never done something like that ever before! WHY do I have to act like this around_ HIM _?!'_ I groaned and still tried to hide my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked without looking at him.

"Probably downstairs. Ah guess they didn' wanna wake us up." He smiled. ' _Why did he have to smile like that all the time?!'_

"Let's find them, then eat somethin'" He stood up and stretched.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I hate to admit it, but I would be lying if I said I didn't look at Aster's stomach and chest when he stretched. But I quickly looked away.

* * *

Just as Aster thought, Tooth and the others were downstairs eating breakfast. I didn't see Tooth's parents so I guessed they went to work. But I saw Baby Tooth. The little five year old giggled and laughed when she saw me and Aster in the kitchen.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to join us." Tooth laughed. I blushed again, Aster saw this and chuckled.

"Ey, Tooth. Be nice. Poor Jackie's as red as a tomato." Even if he was right, I couldn't help but hit him on the arm and call him "Jerk."

The rest of the breakfast went well. We talked and Sandy had to leave earlier since his cousins would come visit. Helen called at some point and asked when I would be home. I said that I would spend the day with my friends.

Since Tooth had to take care of her sister, we mostly stayed at her place. But we went to a small playground where Baby could play with other kids. Being a child at heart, I played with them all the time, while Tooth, North and Aster watched. But I soon got Tooth to play with us.

We played until lunchtime when we had to go back to Tooth's house. There we played some games, watched some movies and just talked.

After Aster and I left, he drove me to my cousins house and I insisted that he had dinner with us, rather than alone in his apartment.

"Ya sure? Ah don' hafta."

"Stop being so stubborn, come on. I already asked Helen and now she expects you to come." I said as I practically dragged him into our house.

When I called that I was home, I was attacked by two children. One boy with brown hair and eyes and one little girl with messy blond hair and green eyes. I laughed and hugged them back. But when Sophie saw Aster, she left my arms and flew into Aster's screaming:

"BUNNY, BUNNY! Hop! Hop! Hop!" I looked at her.

"Bunny..?" I asked.

"Hey, Aster. What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. Aster opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Wait! Hold on.. You know each other? How and how long?" I looked between Aster and Jamie.

"Yeah, Aster has been our babysitter for, like, years." Jamie said smiling.

"Really? Why didn't you say something about that?" I asked Aster.

He rubbed his neck and said. "'Ow would ah know yar cousins were Jamie an' Sophie?"

I looked at him like he was stupid... "And the part where you actually have been here with me before it didn't ring any bell? Or that I said my aunt's name was Helen?"

"Um, no.." Was all he said. I laughed and then Helen came out from the kitchen. She greeted Aster and said it was nice to see him again, since she didn't need any babysitters since I moved here.

After the greeting and talking and stuff, we went to the kitchen and ate. Helen had made chicken with rice and sauce. It was delicious. I LOVE the chicken Helen makes.

* * *

After dinner we played with Jamie and Sophie outside until it got dark. We put on a movie, but Aster soon said that he had to head home. I followed him outside to his car and there we talked a little more.

"So, did ya enjoy our movie night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. And today was really fun." I felt my face heat up a little, Aster smiled at me.

"Good. Ya better get used to it 'cuz, we always do things like that on the weekends."

"Nice." Was all I said. We stood like that for, like, two minutes before Aster broke the silence.

"Well, ah better be going. See ya in school, Frostbite."

"Bye-" I gave him a devilish smirk "-Bunny." he rolled his eyes and sat in his car. He gave me one last smile before he drove away.

"Hehe-" I chuckled. "I'm so calling him Bunny from now on. Thanks Soph." I said to myself as I walked inside, only to find Sophie asleep and Jamie not far from falling asleep. I carried Sophie to bed first and was happy that they brushed their teeth before we put on the movie. Jamie had gone to his own bed and I tucked him in.

Helen was in her room reading a book. I said goodnight and went to my own room to sleep.

After I got myself ready for bed, I took out my journal.

 _"_ _Dear Journal,_

 _I hung out with the Big Four this weekend."_ I snickered at the name I gave them. " _We were at Tooth's place, and she has the cutest little sister in the world. Except from Sophie, of course._

 _We played a game called Super Smash Bros Brawl, and I'm proud to say that I won. My character was Link and I don't think I'll change character any time soon._

 _Today after we left Tooth's place, I hung out with Aster. And, I think I really like him. Is it normal to feel like that around a guy you've_ _known for only a week? He just makes me happy and being around him just makes me smile... And now I really sound like a girl. Damn, what is he doing with me...!_

 _Anyway, I have to sleep now. Playing with kids is taking it's toll._

 _-J.F"_

I shut the book and put it away. I snuggled deeper in my bed and shut my eyes. And guess what I dreamt of? I dreamt of spring-green eyes, blue/grey hair and an Australian accent...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Island-Girl97 and Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Jackie had been to Burgess High for about three weeks and she and the 'Big Four' had hung out almost every weekend and much after school. The ski resort would be open in the beginning of October, which would mean in about a week or so.

In school, Jackie had gained a new reputation. A prankster. Something she was proud of. Unfortunately, the teachers and Helen weren't really happy about it.

She had also realized that -with a little help from Aster- she was really good at painting.

Said green eyed Australian had made a habit of giving her a drive home or hanging out with her after school. Which Jackie wasn't complaining about, but being around Aster always made her nervous or do stupid things. Tooth had said that it was normal since Aster was a good-looking guy. Especially if you had a crush on him.

Jackie always denied that she had a crush on Aster. She knew it was true, but that was something she would never tell Tooth. She would never leave her alone if that were the case.

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

"Jackie, could you help Sophie find a new jacket?" Helen asked me.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon Soph." I took the blond haired 4-year old and walked over to the section with jackets.

"So, what color do you want Soph?"

She looked around for a minute, then squeaked and ran... to a completely different section...

"Sophie! Where are you going? Get back here!" I ran after her and found the girl hugging another small girl.

"Baby Tooth?" I asked confused.

"Jackie." The five-year old laughed.

"Tanya Toothiana! How many times do I have to tell you. DON'T RUN AWAY!" I heard someone say.

"Tooth?" I asked, the colorful girl looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Jackie. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was trying to find a jacket for Sophie, but she found something more interesting..." I gave my cousin a stern look. She looked at me with her big green eyes and giggled.

I shook my head and continued to talk to Tooth.

"So, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well you know, looking for new clothes for Baby and I need a new dress and shoes."

We talked about everything and nothing while we looked for the things we needed. Sophie and Baby Tooth found a pink jacket they both wanted so they could look the same. Tooth found a dress: it was green with yellow and turquoise feathers adoring it. And matching green high-heels. I found a new hoodie. It was dark blue with silver strings and silver designs on the shoulders so it looked like it was covered in frost.

When we later found Helen and payed for our things, Tooth and Baby Tooth followed us home, since the two little girls wanted to play.

Tooth and I sat in my room and talked.

"So, has Aster asked you out yet?" She asked. I dropped the pen I was holding and stared at her.

"Eh, No. Why would he do that?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Because, he likes you, and you like him too. And don't try to deny it. I know it."

"Tooth, please. We're just friends." I tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? Me and North were 'just friends' before too. But look at us now."

"But that's different." I blushed.

"You're blushing, that means I'm right." she smirked which made me throw a pillow in her face.

"Okay, maybe I like him.. A little..." I admitted.

"I KNEW IT!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Knock it off." I tried to push her away. We 'wrestled' as much as a girl (Tooth) could wrestle and ended up laughing.

I could never imagine that having a friend could be this much fun.

* * *

 **No PoV**

Next Monday, the gang met up by the Sleigh like they normally did before the bell rang. Their first class was English and the teacher was talking about a project they would start the next week. They would work in pairs.

Jackie looked at Aster at that, but quickly looked away when she saw that he looked at her too. He did the same.

At lunch the five friends sat at a table and talked.

"I wonder what we will work on during English." Tooth said.

"I hope you can choose subject on your own." said North.

"Hey, have you guys heard they will throw a ball in November?" Tooth asked.

"Really? After last year?" Aster asked.

"What happened last year?" Jackie asked.

 _"_ _It was one guy who tried to ruin it by crash everything during the ball-night."_ Sandy wrote.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They never found out who the jerk was, but I'm happy that they'll have one this year too." Tooth said and they continued to eat their lunch.

Jackie looked at Aster and this time she didn't look away when he looked back.

* * *

Later that day, when school had ended, Jackie found herself at Aster's apartment. He was helping her with her art-project, since they didn't have the class together. But right now, they were having a break and Aster shoved his own paintings towards her.

"Wow! Aster, this is beautiful." She said when he shoved a painting towards her. It was a painting of a forest during spring she guessed, since everything was green and flowers littered the ground.

"T'anks, It's one of ma favorites, too. Hey, ya 'ungry?" he asked.

"A little." she said.

"C'mon, let' get some'ing to eat."

They went for something simple... they ordered pizza.

"Okay so I have a question." Jackie said, while they ate.

"Shoot."

"What does the 'E' stand for? Your name I mean."

"Mm, what do I get for answering?" he chuckled.

...she blinked "Seriously?!"

"Yup"

"Jerk.. you could ask me something." he shrugged.

"Okay."

"Well..?"

"Nothing." he said.

"..come again?"

"It stands for nothing, it's just an 'E'." He said.

"Oh, Okay. Weird..?" she laughed.

"Okay, my question. How long have you been staying with your cousins?" Jackie stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile.

"Eh.. About two months." she shrugged.

"May I ask something more?" Aster asked before he continued.

"Sure." she smiled _'Why wouldn't he?'_ she thought.

"Why do you live with them?" That question whipped her smile off like a slap to the face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He was quick to say.

"No, you deserve to know, and Helen told me that talking about it might help." She tried to smile but failed.

The two teens left the kitchen and walked to Aster's bedroom, where they sat down on the bed.

Jackie took a deep breath and looked at the boy next to her.

"I live with my Aunt and cousins because that's the only family I have left." Aster didn't say anything, but he had a clue that it had something to do with her family. "It's easier if I start from the beginning." She took another deep breath before she started.

 _"_ _I was born as the first child of Mary and Richard Overland, my parents. My mother loved me, but my father not so much. He often told me that he was disappointed at me for not being a boy. He also called me Jack most of the time. That is one of the reasons I'm more of a tomboy then a girl. Another reason for him to dislike me was because how I look. Both him and mom had brown hair and eyes but, I have white hair and blue eyes. I was different. Mom said it was unique, but dad hated it..._

 _When I was five I got a sister, her name was Emma, she was the cutest little thing ever. Her hair and eyes were brown, just like my parents. I loved her with all my heart, but it was my fault we lost both her and mom."_

Jackie took another deep breath and she had tears in her eyes. Aster moved closer to her and embraced her.

"You don't have to continue." he whispered.

"But I want to." she breathed.

 _"_ _After mom had Emma, she got sick, like really sick, and it turns out she had cancer. But mom was strong and she would survive. But then we lost Emma._

 _It was the second day of the year three years ago. I was 13 and Emma was 8. She wanted me to teach her how to ice-skate, since I was fairly good at it and we had a lake not far from our house. It was cold outside but not compare to how cold it could be. I was stupid to think the ice would hold but it didn't and- and Emma fell through."_

She was crying now, big tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to her lap where her hands where folded. Aster had a hard time keeping his own tears at bay, but seeing Jackie cry like this was almost the last straw. How she was able to talk was a mystery to Aster. But then she continued.

 _"_ _After Emma died it was like all of us just gave up living, especially mom, it was like she let the cancer take over. She died one and a half years later. That's when everything got really messed up. My father quit his job and started drinking. And I tried to keep up in school but it was really hard. Since I didn't have any friends to be with._

 _Half a year after mom died something in my father snapped. He had always blamed me for what happened to mom and Emma but, then he started to get violent, he would hit me if I did something he didn't like. He forced me to stop my ice skating and snowboarding. The abuse continued for almost half a year, before he got arrested and thrown in jail. That's when I moved here to Burgess and changed my last name to Frost -like my mother's parents- instead of Overland."_

"And then I met you guys." She finished with a broken smile. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and she had tear-tracks down her face.

"Ah'm sorry Jackie." Was all Aster said when he pulled her closer to his chest to hug her.

"Please don't be. I hate when people feel pity for me." she said but hugged him back.

He had nothing to say to that, he only hugged her closer.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes but, they still stayed close to each other.

"I'm sorry." Jackie broke the silence.

Aster looked confused. "Fur What?"

"For being a mess."

"Jackie yer not a mess. Ah would be too, if Ah was in yer shoes." he smiled.

"I guess but..." she smirked, all signs of crying almost gone. "I don't wear shoes!" she chuckled and put her feet on the bed. She laughed.

"Yea, right. Yer not." he smiled when he saw her laugh and laughed with her.

When they sobered up they continued with their forgotten art-project before, Aster gave her a ride home.

"Thank you for listening Aster. You're the best." she said when they were outside her home.

"No prob, Jackie."

"Well, Goodnight." she said and kissed him on the cheek, before she hurried out the car and into the house.

Aster sat there for a good five minutes before he drove back home. A HUGE smile on his face all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooth this took so long but being the perfectionist I am, I had to fix the whole thing and purposely kept delaying it. I'll try to finish uploading Island-Girl97's chapters by the end of the week.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Island-Girl97 and Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

"Nice Jackie, now try the other jump, but remember to not loose focus." Tom, the trainer of the Ski Report said as I made a perfect stop by him after jumping over one of the bigger jumps.

It was the middle of October and the ski report had opened long ago, snow had even started falling. That is one of the reasons I love Burgess. The Winters was the perfect length and had perfect weather.

"Kay, I'm just gonna take this one again." I said and loosened one of my feet to kick myself to the ski lift. While up on the top I saw someone walking and standing by Tom. I didn't see who it was but I saw it was a guy.

I took a deep breath and fastened my right foot again before I let myself slide down the slope. I crotched down a little to gain speed, when I was going fast enough I straightened and focused on the jump I just took before. A fairly big one. I made the jump and landed hard on the ground with my board, i did some unnecessary tricks while in the air and I could practically feel Tom's smile as I glided smoothly to him and the stranger.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." He begin as I unfastened my right foot again. "You never stop making improvements on that board." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said before turning to the other man.

"Hello, My name is Robin Anderson and I am the coach of the snowboard team; Blizzard Boarders, and I couldn't help but come looking when I saw your skills."

I took his hand and shook it while saying saying my own name. "Thank you.. I blushed. I always had a hard time take compliments, especially from strangers.

Mr Anderson continued. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in being on our team for a while and really improving your snowboarding. Did I mention that my team is one of the best in the country."

I was impressed and was flattered that he wanted me on his team but I wasn't interested.

"I'm flattered, really. But I have to say no. I love snowboarding, but I don't want to make it a more then a hobby." I said and smiled.

Mr Anderson lost his smile and gave me a look that said he did not like my answer.

"Think this through carefully, Miss. I won't ask the question again."

I was taken aback with his change of attitude. I couldn't help but be a little rude back. You didn't go being rude to me without getting it back.

"I gave you your answer, live with it. Now if you'll excuse me, _Sir_ , I have a jump to do." Then I was off to the lift again. I could feel Mr Anderson's glare on my back, and Tom's smirk. I could tell he was proud of my answer. He knew I would never be in a team. Snowboarding wouldn't be a hobby, but a job.

Again I was in the top and concentrated on the left jump, a big one with ice on the top to make it harder to keep straight while jumping. I took one last deep breath before I gained speed down the slope.

Once again I crotched down just enough before my board left the slope and I made the jump.

The funny thing with jumps like this is that you don't know if you made it good or not before you almost touch the ground again. This was what I thought before I saw that I wouldn't make it.

"SHIT!" I wasn't straight enough. My board hit the ground and took a sharp left turn. I gasped as pain shot through my left leg and I hit the ground.

"SHIT! Jackie!" I heard Tom shout as come running towards me. My head spun and my left leg hurt when I tried to get up. Tom told me to stay down and I saw stars in my vision, I groaned and when my head stopped spinning I saw Tom in front of me with a worried face and in the background I saw Mr Anderson with a smirk on his.

"Damn it!" I cursed when my leg hurt again. Tom helped me take off the board and carried me to the cottage where he kept the First Aid Kit and other stuff for if someone got hurt. He laid me down on a bed but I soon sat up again. He took off my boots, and told me that I probably sprained my ankle. " _Thank God I didn't break it."_ I thought while Tom called the ambulance. I tried to call Helen. I knew she was in a meeting at her work but she sometimes had her phone on.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Tom said.

"Helen won't answer, she's in a meeting." I said.

"Is there a friend you could call?" Aside from Helen, he was the only adult that took care of me now. He knew about my family relations since he had been my trainer since I was 10 years old.

"Yeah, I could try to call Aster." Tom nodded and said he would gather my things since the ambulance would be here soon. But before he walked out he turned to me.

"I am so sorry for this Jackie."

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"I told you to take the big jump, when I knew what could happen." He looked really guilty, and his dark-blue eyes looked really sad.

"It's not your fault. If someone is to blame, it's myself. I also knew this could happen, but I choose to jump. And don't worry. A sprained ankle won't stop me from trying again when I'm better." I gave him my signature smirk and his face lifted a little, but he still looked guilty.

When he left I looked for the contact in my phone that said _Easter Kangaroo._ Something I come to call him along with many other nicknames.

"Maybe it was a good thing you said no." Mr Anderson said. I looked up and he had that smirk on his face again.

"Come again?"

"I mean the proposal. It was actually a good thing you declined. A miss like that would most likely get the team eliminated. Maybe you weren't as skilled as I thought. A jump like that is the last you have to do to be on our team. Good day, Miss." He said and walked out. I shook my fists and grit my teeth together.

"Screw that guy! Good thing I said no. No way in hell would I go with a team with a coach like that." I said to no-one. I took out my phone again and called Aster.

 _"'_ _Ello?"_

"Hi, Cottontail. What'cha doing?"

 _"_ _Jackie? Not much, ah'm paintin' somethin'."_ Hemust be really into it, if he didn't react to the nickname.

"Oh, nice. Hey.. umm..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to begin.

 _"_ _Snowflake? Somethin' wrong?"_

"Not really, or.. well.. Yeah. I'm at the Ski Report and I kind of..." I mumbled the last part about spraining my ankle.

 _"_ _Jackie, please tell me yer not 'urt?!"_

"Ehm, kind of. But it's only a sprained ankle, and the ambulance is on it's way. But I can't get a hold of Helen, could you come? Please?" I asked, hoping he would come.

 _"'_ _Course Ah'll come Snowflake. Be there in 10."_ Before he hung up, I heard a car starting up. Probably to get here as fast as possible.

"Is someone coming?" I heard Tom asking.

"Yeah, Aster is."

"Good." Then he looked around. "Where's Mr Anderson?"

"Left. Guy was a jerk. Good thing I didn't say yes."

Five minutes later, we heard the siren from the ambulance. I hoped Aster would arrive soon. I didn't want to ride the ambulance on my own. Just then, the ambulance arrived and two medics came in, one man and a woman. When the woman came to talk to me, I heard the engine of a familiar green car and no sooner then two seconds after, I heard a car door slam shut. Aster came in through the door.

* * *

 **Aster's POV**

After I heard Jackie was hurt, I hurried to my car and when I hung up I drove to the Ski Resort as fast as possible. When I got there, I ran into the cottage the ambulance stood by. I didn't care about the biting cold. I just wanted to see Jackie.

Jackie sat on a bed, talking with one of the medics and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Aster. Thanks for coming."

"'Course, Jackie. How ya feelin'?" I stood by the bed as another medic looked at her ankle.

"Not too bad. My ankle hurts a little and I have a headache. They say I might have a concussion." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze as the medics took her from the bed to the ambulance.

"Okay, Jackie. Let's take you to the hospital to let a doctor look you over properly." The woman said and smiled at her.

"Can Aster ride it with me?" Jackie asked. The man looked at me.

"Are you a relative?" he asked.

"Ah'm her friend." I said.

"My best friend." Jackie said and held my hand tighter. I thought I was supposed to hold her hand, not the other way around.

"Only relatives are allowed to go in the ambulance with the wounded." Said the male medic, with a stern look at me.

"But we could make an exception this time. Right, Max?" The woman asked her partner when she saw Jackie's sad face. Her face lit up at once hearing that. She smiled so bright and looked at me with her big ice-blue eyes, I loved so much.

The trainer came up to us, Tom I think his name was. He looked guilty.

"Again, I'm sorry, Jackie. And you better get well soon. Okay?"

" _Sorry? Why_ _was he sorry?"_

"Don't be. I told you, this won't stop me. 'Kay?" She smiled.

He nodded and handled her things. The woman motioned for us to get going.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital' three nurses arrived to take over. Jackie was taken to a room and I had to stay in the waiting room. After 10 minutes, someone opened the door and a nurse came inside with Helen, Jamie and Sophie. I stood up when Sophie came running to me.

"Bunny!" she laughed.

"Hey, Aster. How are you?" Helen asked. She smiled, even though I knew she was worried for Jackie.

"Ah'm good thanks."

"How is Jackie?" Jamie asked. The little boy was really worried for his cousin.

"The medics said she 'ad a sprained ankle an' a small concussion. But she's fine, otherwise." I said and sat down again, with Sophie in my lap.

"The nurse told me when she called. Thank god it wasn't worse." Helen said, when another nurse came. One who had taken Jackie away. She smiled and told us we could visit Jackie now. I practically flew from my seat and carried Sophie with me. The nurse, who's name was Linda, showed us where Jackie's room was.

* * *

 **No POV**

When they got inside, Jackie looked up and smiled when she saw them. Aster let Sophie down so she and Jamie could run to their cousin.

"Hey, you two!" Jackie said and hugged them. Both had climbed up her bed to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. And I will be able to go home later this day. Great huh?" she told them.

"Jacqueline Joy Frost don't you ever scare me like that ever again! I should punish you and take away your snowboard." Jackie looked horrified when she heard this. But then Helen embraced her tight and continued.

"But I won't since I know this was a accident, and I know that you love that sport. But you. Are. Grounded." She let go and pointed a finger at the white-haired girl. "You hear me?"

"Yes, I get it. Sorry."

"Don't apologise for something that's not your fault. Okay?" Jackie nodded and hugged her aunt again.

Right then Linda came inside again and said that Jackie needed rest. Jamie and Sophie left after one last hug and Helen followed, but when Aster was just outside he was called back by Jackie.

"I just need to talk to Aster, okay?" Linda gave her with a stern look. " _Please!_ Just for a few minutes? I'm not even tired. I promise."

Linda sighed. "Fine! But he needs to be gone in 20 minutes, okay?" Jackie nodded and she walked away.

Aster sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

"'Ow ya feelin' Snowflake? Be 'onest with me." He said, a stern tone lacing the sentence.

"I'm fine!" Aster raised an eyebrow. Jackie rolled her eyes and continued. "My head hurts, but my ankle is good. Could you maybe paint something on the bandage?"

"Now? Ah don' have any supplies." He informed her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"No! Not now, jerk. Not when I only have, like, fifteen minutes to talk to you." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"So what ya wanna talk 'bout Frostbite?"

"Don't know. School's too boring to talk about, so scratch that."

"'Ow 'bout the Dance?" she looked puzzled.

"What dan-SHIT! The October Dance! I can't go to the Dance with a sprained ankle! Damnit!" She groaned and fell back to the bed. Which made her groan again because her head hurt.

"'Course ya can. 'Sides ah though ya didn' wanna go." He smirked. Jackie groaned when she thought back to when the gang had convinced her to go to the Damn Dance.

* * *

 ** _1 Week Earlier_**

 _The gang sat at the table during lunch talking about everything and nothing when Tooth mentioned the Dance that would occur November 1st._

 _"_ _I heard it would be Halloween themed this year." The colourful girl added._

 _"_ _Yeah, I heard that to. Wonder if we 'ave ta dress up?" Aster said._

 _"_ _Oh, I really hope so! The five of us could have matching costumes!" Tooth squealed._

 _"_ _Um... I don't know if I'm going, actually." Jackie said. Four sets of eyes looked at her. One particularly green pair almost looked a little hurt._

 _"_ _Vhat do you mean, Jackie? Of course you vill be going." North said._

 _"_ _Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Tooth looked concerned._

 _"_ _I don't like Dances, and I'm not good at it. And no-one's ever asked me to go." She shrugged and avoided everyone's eyes._

 _"_ _Please, Jackie! Come to the dance with us? It will be fun. I promise." Sandy wrote on his phone._

 _Jackie sighed and looked at Tooth and Sandy. "Fine! But if it turns out boring, I'm leaving."_

 _"_ _YES! If it's boring we could all leave and watch a movie at my place." Tooth suggested._

 _"_ _Okay, we need costumes, Ja? We need a theme then." North said._

 _"W_ _ha' 'bout Vampires?" Aster asked, happy that Jackie changed her mind._

 _"_ _YES! IT'S PERFECT, ASTER!" Tooth squeaked again, before she looked at Jackie. "We need to find fitting dresses for us, and we need to have matching colors." Jackie looked her like she was stupid._

 _"_ _What?" Tooth asked._

 _"_ _You don't expect me to wear a dress, do you_ _?"_ _She asked._

 _"_ _Of course. You need to wear a dress."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll tell you something.. I have never wore a dress in my life." Jackie said._

 _"_ _Really! But you're a girl! Girls wear dresses. Not even when you were small?"_

 _"_ _Nope, never. But fine, I'll make an exception this time."_

 _"_ _Great." Tooth smiled. "After we've choosen dresses, I'm gonna choose a hairstyle and makeup for you." Then she realized something._ _"You have had makeup before, right?" Jackie just smirked and raised her left eyebrow, another habit they realized she had when something was obvious._

 _Tooth groaned and muttered something about 'girls' and 'friends' and 'not girly girlfriends', while everyone laughed at her misery._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"'Ave ya and Tooth found a dress, yet?" Aster asked.

"No. But now it wI'll probably have to wait. At least until my foot is better."

They were silent for a minute before Aster took a deep breath, as if summoning some courage before he spoke. "Snowflake?"

"Yeah, Cottontail?"

"Ah wanted ta ask, do ya.. Do ya wanna go to the Dance with me?" He asked and seemed to hold his breath.

"I.." She started. He was the first one to ever ask her out, or he didn't really ask her out...but it was still a date kind of. Right?

She smiled and hugged Aster, tight. "Yes, I'd love to go to the Dance with you, Aster." Said boy hugged her back and smiled.

"Great." Then they fell silent. It was broken when Jackie tried to hold back a yawn. Aster chuckled "Not tired, eh?"

"Shut up, Kangaroo." She said, faking annoyance.

"See ya later then, Snowflake" He said and got up. He stood for a moment, as if silently debating something. He quickly kissed her on the forehead, before he lost the balls and smiled sheepishly at her.

 _'Better there then not at all, right?'_ He thought and walked out the room.

Right after he left a nurse walked inside and saw Jackie's red face and bright smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I've been so busy, that I completely forgot about this! I'll try to update quicker!**

* * *

"...and after we're done here, we're gonna find a matching hairstyle for you. We could do whatever with your hair. And, I don't care what you want, but girl, you will wear makeup. There's no point in Halloween costumes if you're not wearing makeup, and even the guys will...Jackie! Listen!"

It was the week before the Dance. Tooth had dragged Jackie to the mall, to find some clothes for the said event. One could say that Jackie wasn't really overjoyed.

"Yes, Tooth! I'm listening! I'm just not really interested. That's all." Truth was, she was bored to death. But she didn't have the heart to tell Tooth that. Not when they actually arrived only twenty minutes ago.

Tooth sighed and looked at her friend, then an idea struck her. "You know..." She began. Jackie looked at her. "If you really don't want to wear a dress and makeup, I guess that's fine...". Jackie gave her a puzzled look and opened her mouth but Tooth continued. "But I know one particularly green-eyed Australian who would be pretty disappointed if you didn't." She smirked.

This caught Jackie off guard and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Why would Aster care how I look?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't! However, now he expects you to look different, but if you don't want to then...". She trailed off, a victorious smirk akin to Jackie's usual one.

"Oh, fine! I will wear the damn dress! But only because you forced me to. This has nothing to do with Aster."

Tooth nodded. When Jackie turned around, she whispered, "Whatever you say, Jackie. Whatever you say..."

* * *

"URGH! We're never gonna get out of this cursed place!" Jackie exclaimed while they looked for something suitable for a Halloween Dance.

"Of course, we will. Just give it some time, okay?"

"Fine! But I'm hungry and my foot's starting to hurt."

It had been a little more than a week since Jackie sprained her ankle. It was healing nicely due to the fact it was a pretty small sprain. She could already walk on it, with a little help from her crutches.

"Has it been hurting for a long time?"

"No, just a few minutes."

"Jackie! You know you have to tell me when your ankle starts to hurt. I've told you." She gave her injured friend a worried look.

"Yeah, I know. It just... Could we found somewhere to sit down and eat?"

Tooth sighed but nodded.

They found a food place, where they sat down and talked while they waited for their food.

"Okay, we all wanted different colours but that could work, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

They had discussed the colours before the girls went to the mall. They said they all would have black as the main colour but then their own. Tooth would have pink, North wanted red, Sandy requested yellow, Aster demanded green and Jackie eagerly chose blue. The gang had been smart enough to look up clothes on the internet first and then go to the mall. But now they realised that they should've just have bought it from the computer since the mall had no decent Halloween themed clothing.

"I don't know.."

"Tooth-"

"Well, look who we have here?" Came a new voice, one that both Tooth and Jackie recognized from school. They looked up and saw Valerie, the school's most "popular" girl. Jackie groaned, she hated her, and Valerie hated her too. Jackie didn't know why.

Tooth once said it was because Jackie was so much cuter than her. And because she was so close to Aster; everyone at school knew that Valerie had had a huge crush on Aster since he joined. She was also known as the school's whore: She had slept with at least the whole football team -minus North- and practically every good-looking guy. Except for Aster.

"If it isn't the tooth-freak from school and her frosty freak-friend." Valerie laughed with her three friends, also from school. Tooth ignored her, but Jackie never could, especially if they made fun of her friends. She turned in her seat to look at the girl.

"What are you doing here, Vally?" A nickname worth for the bitchy girl. "Except messing with the people here, I mean. Trying to find some really high heels to make up for your low IQ or a really small skirt to make up for your big boobs?" She smirked.

In the background, Tooth face-palmed herself. Of course, she would say something like that. Jackie never failed with comebacks. She groaned. Although she had to admit, that one was both new and good.

Valerie looked as though someone had just slapped her. Jackie just did, mentally, at least. She quickly composed herself, putting on the most bitchy look she could possibly muster. "At least I have boobs, compared to the frosty idiot we all know." She laughed again like she said the funniest thing in the world.

Tooth glared at her and looked to Jackie, for her reaction.

Said girl just rolled her eyes. Did this idiot really think she cared about that? It was true, she didn't have the biggest boobs at school, but she was happy about that. To her, she had big enough.

"Really? Was that the best thing you could come up with? In that case, you're blonder than I thought." She casually took another gulp from her soda, and totally ignored the girl.

Valerie looked pissed now. "I can't imagine what Aster sees in you. You're just a frosted idiot." She turned around and started to walk away when Jackie spoke up again.

"Apparently, more than he sees in you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was.

"Hah! We'll see about that when he asks me to go to the Dance with him." She laughed again.

Jackie was quiet for a second before she opened her mouth again.

"Hey, Valerie! I thought you might want to know, Aster already asked me to go with him."

Valerie didn't say anything more, she and her friends just walked away.

"Urgh! Finally! Thought they would never leave." Jackie sighed. Tooth only looked at her.

"What? Don't say, I shouldn't have said something."

"No, she's a bitch and she really deserved it but.." She smirked. "Did Aster really ask you to the Dance?"

"Um..." Jackie blushed. It was hilarious to see how she acted so bold and cool when she messed with someone but was reduced to a blushing mess when someone mentioned something like this.

"Yeah, he did."

"Jackie! Why didn't you tell me! When!?" Tooth got up, ran around the table and hugged her friend. Hard.

"Ehm... At the hospital. After the accident."

"Awww! Jackie! I'm so happy for you! I really didn't think he would!" Jackie looked worried, at this.

"Wh-Why not?"

Tooth smirked. "Never knew he had the guts."

They both laughed before Jackie sobered up and said, "Hey, could we get out of here? I really think Helen needs to look at my ankle." Helen was a nurse at the hospital, but she was more educated in helping children.

"Okay. Then I think we should call the boys over and get the clothes we found from the internet."

"Sounds like a plan." Jackie smirked, glad that the trip to hell was finally over.

* * *

At the Bennett's household, after Helen looked at Jackie's ankle, the two girls sat down by the computer and looked the clothes up.

"Could you call Aster? The boys would've probably got together today to do something stupid, most likely." Tooth said while she looked at different dresses and Jackie played with Sophie.

"Bunny, Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie giggled. Jackie smiled at her little cousin.

"That's right, Soph! Wanna call Bunny?" Sophie giggled and said yes over and over until Jackie had the phone against her ear.

"BUNNY!" Sophie squealed when he probably picked up. Both Jackie and Tooth laughed their heads off when they heard him shout, despite the phone not being on speaker. The Australian probably just got deaf in that ear.

"Bunny! bunny! Jackie talk! Jackie talk!" The little girl laughed.

"Heh! Here Soph, give me the phone. Thank you, sweetie. S'up, Cottontail?"

"Wha' did I do to deserve loosin' ma 'earing?" he laughed, groaning half-heartedly.

"Nothing. Soph just wanted to speak to you first. But could you and the other two come over to my place?"

"Yeah, sure. Be there in a few. See ya, Snowflake."

"Same to you, Kangaroo."

"Are they coming?" Tooth asked.

"Yup, in a few minutes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sophie dropped the doll she was playing with and ran as fast as her small legs would let her - which is pretty fast - to the door.

The two girls in Jackie's room heard voices downstairs and heard steps on the stairs. First came North, who gave Tooth a hug and a kiss. Sandy just came in turned around and pretended to gag, which made Jackie laugh. When Aster came into the room he had a blond mop of hair clinging to his leg.

"Hehe! Soph, let go of Bunny. He has to help us. Why don't you go see if Helen wants help with dinner?"

"Okay." The little girl laughed and ran off, after giving Aster and Jackie a hug each.

"Okay, we found absolutely nothing at the mall. We even looked at something for you boys." Tooth started.

"But nothing! So we're gonna buy it from that box of electricity and technology." Jackie finished and fell down on her bed with a sigh. Aster sat down next to her.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little. The crutches are killing me." She groaned back.

"Quiet, Jackie! I'm reading about the website." Jackie looked offended and pouted but Aster clapped her knee and smiled at her.

"Jerk." She commented and stuck her tongue out at him.

They looked for clothes for the next two hours and finally, when they found what they wanted, they had bought them. Helen called for dinner and the five friends walked downstairs.

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

It was Monday again. Ah, lovely Monday!

"I hate Mondays!" I grumbled while the gang and I walked to English. I hated Mondays, more than anything. Except for a certain blond-haired girl with far too short skirts and much more cleavage than one should have.

I almost growled when she walked up to us with her tag along of friends. Almost. She had a piece of gum in her mouth that she chewed loudly.

"Hi, Aster. How are you doing today?" She asked, with the most flirty voice she could muster. She didn't even look at the rest of us, her eyes were only on my Aster.

I almost gasped and mentally slapped myself. Aster wasn't mine! Even though it would be nice to call him that, I couldn't help but think...

"I'm good." Was all Aster replied.

"Good," She said, with a smile so fake you could see it from the other side of the Earth. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." The way he said it didn't sound sorry, at all. I smirked to myself.

Valerie didn't give up so easily, apparently. And unfortunately. "I meant now during school. Why don't you ditch these weirdos and hang out with me instead?" She flirted.

"Because." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"But-" Valerie was cut off by the bell. I mentally did a fist-pump and only gave her my sweetest smile. It really translated to 'Fuck you bitch, he's mine'. Or something like that.

"C'mon guys! English is starting." Tooth said and we walked away.

"Good morning, class! Today, we are going to continue on with our projects, but first, we're going to welcome a new student." Mrs Green said and a boy walked inside. He was- let me describe him with one word. Black. He was black all over. His hair was black and he wore black clothes. His skin was pale, not like mine, but more greyish. He looked up and- wait! Were his eyes yellow? No, he must have contacts. Tooth did and it's normal for us teenagers to change our looks sometimes. Yes, that must be it. Contacts.

I didn't realize I had been staring until Aster hit my shoulder, lightly. I looked at him and then looked away. He almost looked sad that I looked at another guy. That couldn't be right.

I didn't realise Mrs Green had said something until the new guy spoke.

"Pitch," he said.

"And your last name?" Mrs Green asked.

"Black." His eyes locked with mine like he knew what I had been thinking about before.

"Well, then! Please take a seat. You may take the seat behind Miss Frost. Raise your hand, please, Miss." She said.

Shit!

Damnit!

Screw This!

Fuck It!

My mind screamed, but I smiled -Why the hell did I smile?!

''Cus you're not thinking', something answered. 'Shut it!' I mentally yelled back- and raised my hand.

The new- um Pitch nodded and took the seat behind me. I could feel his eyes on my head and my back. From my right side, it looked like Aster wanted to growl or hit something -or someone- but probably both.

English went fairly quickly after that. Aster and I got pretty far with our project about how different seasons affected different people. We even got so far that we had time for an argument about what was better - Spring or Winter - before the bell rang.

* * *

 **No PoV**

The school day was almost over when Jackie cried out and threw her crutches on the ground and sat down on the ground.

She and the others were walking to the art building, which was behind the school.

The others looked at her and Tooth crouched down to her.

"Fuck this! Screw those damned things!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jackie, C'mon! Art class is about to start." Tooth said.

"No!" the white-haired girl snapped.

"Jackie-"

"I don't wanna!" She was acting like a child. Wasn't she suppose to be 16 in less than three weeks?

"Jackie, stop! We have to get to class." Tooth tried to reason, but Jackie only glared at her.

"I'm not moving another inch with those!" She pointed at the crutches. "I'm tired and not only is my ankle hurting but now my arms are hurting from using them, too."

"Please." Tooth tried but Jackie shook her head. Aster sighed and walked up to the two girls.

"C'mon, Snowflake. Time to get ta class." He then lifted her up from the ground, bridal-style and walked to class.

"As-Aster! Put! Me! Down!"

"Nope. ya don't wanna walk?. Then I'll carry ya."

"Stupid, Kangaroo!" She crossed her arms again but kept still. It was actually pretty nice being carried around by him.

Not that she would ever say that loud.

When they got to class almost everyone was there. Everyone except for five certain students. When North opened the door the whole class looked at them. The teacher gave them a frown.

"Care to explain where you five have been?" He questioned.

"Um..." North began, but Aster who still carried Jackie was faster.

"Jackie had a problem with her ankle." He put her down. Jackie looked at the teacher and smiled shyly.

"Um... Yeah. Sorry."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Was all the teacher said.

Tooth, who had taken the crutches from the ground, gave them back to their owner. The glare Jackie gave them would almost kill a living being, if that was possible. She was grateful that Aster didn't mention her temper tantrum. Perhaps, if it was a different situation he would have for sure.

When art was over and the five friends were on their way to the lookers, they saw the new guy by Jackie's locker.

'Wow! Lucky me!' Said girl thought.

"Um, excuse me, could you move? You're blocking my locker." she told him. The new guy turned around and looked at her with his ye- no. Not yellow. More like gold or moulded gold with silver. A really freaky colour.

He just shrugged his shoulders and moved. But didn't walk away.

"I-um... I'm Jackie." She smiled.

"Pitch." He replied, looking at the others.

"I'm Tina, but you might as well call me Tooth. Everyone else does." The colourful girl said.

"This is Simon - or Sandy, he's mute, but don't worry, he always carries a phone around." Sandy gave a thumbs up and nodded. "This is Nick and Aster."

"Call me North. It is always nice getting to know new people. Right, Aster?" North smiled, but Aster said nothing, just looked at Pitch.

"So, Pitch?" Jackie started, wanting to ease the tension. "Where are you from? Pitch isn't a really common name, right?" she asked the first that popped up in her head.

"It's not common but it's not really uncommon either. I'm from England."

"Europe? Cool, my father is from Europe, too." Tooth said and gave him a smile. You could easily hear that he was from England from his accent.

Sandy wrote something on his phone and showed Pitch.

"Wanna hang out with us today? School just ended."

"I am deeply sorry but I can't." He said, took his things and walked away. Looking at Jackie one last time.

...

"Okay, dat vas weird..." North said.

"He was a little creepy." Tooth admitted. Sandy nodded.

"Yeah. 'Ope 'e doesn't start makin' messes." You could hear from Aster's accent that he was annoyed: it always got thicker when he was.

Jackie said nothing. Something in the back of her mind told her she should recognize him, but she couldn't remember from where.

"C'mon! Let's head to my place. Mom sent a text earlier. Our Halloween costumes have arrived." Tooth told the group with a smile. Sandy made two thumbs up and the group walked off.

Aster saw that Jackie was looking into the distance and chewed her lip. A habit she had when she was deep in thought.

"Hey. What's wrong, Snowflake?" He asked, quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"What? Oh, nothing." She said. Aster didn't believe her, at all. They walked to where the others stood by the Sleigh and Aster's car.

"Go ahead, guys. Me an' Jackie will come after, kay?" He whispered to Tooth. The others looked at them, curiously. Tooth smiled and nodded. When Aster and Jackie sat in his car and she realised that they weren't headed in the direction of Tooth's house, she spoke up.

"Um... Aster? Tooth's house is the other way."

"Yeah. I know."

"Where are we going, then?"

"My place."

"...Wait! Are you kidnapping me?" She asked, eyes growing wide.

"If ya wanna see it like that then, yes." He chuckled. She just glared at him but couldn't stop a small smile creeping onto her expression.

They arrived at the small apartment Aster called home and, after going in, they sat down on his bed.

"Wanna 'ave something ta drink?" He asked. Jackie laughed.

"Wait. First, you kidnap me, then you wanna get me drunk?"

"Yeah. Shit. Ya figured it out. Dammit!" He snapped his fingers in mock frustration. "Now, plan B." He said and walked away. Jackie stayed on the bed, chuckling at the boy's behaviour. When he didn't return she went to look for him. Right when she stepped outside the bedroom she got a pillow to her face.

"What the hell, Cottontail?!" She cried. Aster stood, leaning against the wall, laughing his ass off. Jackie glared at him, picked the pillow up and hit him in his own face. Unfortunately, that didn't stop his laughter. In fact, it only made him laugh harder, falling to the floor and slapping his leg. Jackie stomped away to the bedroom again and sat down. Aster came in, two minutes later, still smiling and trying to catch his breath.

"Kay. M'sorry, Snowflake," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Don't 'Snowflake' me! You're not sorry!" She glared.

"Yeah! Sure I am." She only rolled her eyes, in response.

"Was this the only reason you bought me here? To throw a pillow at my head?"

"Nah. I wanted ta talk ta ya. Ya seemed off at school: after we meet tha' Pitch guy."

"Oh, it's nothing, just..." She paused. "I got a feeling that I should know him. Or at least recognize him from somewhere."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, weird, I know. But..." They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"He gives me an odd feelin'. Like he means trouble." Aster admitted.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, Snowflake. Let's go ta Tooth's." He said and stood up. Jackie followed, grabbing her crutches.

* * *

 **Tooth's PoV**

"Okay, guys. Our clothes have arrived so let's check them out." I said when North parked the Sleigh.

"What did Aster say, Toothy?" Asked North. I shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing. Only that they would come later." We walked inside and my mom said she had put the box in my room. The box was big and there were some smaller boxes that followed, probably the accessories.

"Okay, should we show each other now or wait until the dance?" I asked.

To be honest, I wanted to show North my dress. He would love it. But we all chose our clothes separately, so it would be a surprise, and now it would be kind of pointless if we didn't wait 'til the Dance.

"I think we should wait." Sandy nodded. "Okay, then." Right as I was about to give the boys their clothes, we heard a car honking.

"That must be Aster and Jackie," North said.

"Good, then they can have their clothes, too"

"Hiya, folks. Got our clothes?" Aster asked as he came in.

"Yep, and I really hope you chose a dress now, Jackie. Or else I promise you will regret it." I threatened.

"Wow! Don't get yer panties in a knot partner." Jackie said with a country accent and a laugh. "I did get a dress, happy?"

"Yes, very. Now, how to work out which box has who's stuff?"

"We'll just ask your mom to do it. We say how it looks and she gives us our clothing, piece of pie." North said.

"Urgh! It's piece of cake, ya drongo." Aster groaned.

"Who cares? All sound the same, no?" North laughed.

"Mom's gonna help us. All she knows is that they are all going to be black, but we all have a different colour in it, right?" The others nodded. "So all she needs are the colours and she'll get it sorted." I said.

* * *

 **Aster's PoV**

When we got our clothes, we said goodbye to Tooth and North, who would stay during the night. I was going to drive Jackie home. Sandy said he would walk since his house was on the next block, so he was close to home.

The ride to Jackie's home was filled with chatter and laughter until Jackie suddenly quietened as they got closer to Bennett's house.

"Urgh! Not him..!" She muttered.

"Who?"

"A guy who Helen knows from work. The guy's an ass, and Helen knows it. Unfortunately, he's interested in Helen and he's pretty important at the hospital, so Helen doesn't want to be on his bad side. I never liked him."

"Is it really legal to do that?"

"Not really, but he doesn't seem to care. May I spend the night at your place? I don't wanna meet him."

"Sure." She had done that many times before, sometimes planned sometimes not.

"Great! Just gonna grab some things. Wanna stay or wanna come?"

"I'll come with ya." She gave me a small smile and went inside.

"Hello?" She said when she got inside. Helen and the guy were in the kitchen. Me and Jackie didn't even look at him, much less talk to him.

"Hi, Jackie. How has your day been?"

"Good, thanks. Um... Can I spend the night with Aster?" She asked.

"Of course you can, Sweetie."

"Thanks." Then we walked to her room. I watched her pack some clothes, a toothbrush and a pillow.

"Ya know, I 'ave spare pillows, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I got one in my face, remember?" She glared at me. I put up my hands in surrender and laughed. "I'm done, let's go. Just gonna say goodnight to Jamie and Soph." I nodded and followed her.

* * *

 **Jackie's PoV**

At Aster's place, I quickly changed from my jeans to the light grey sweat-pants I packed. When we had made the sofa for me and got ready for the night, I sat on my temporary bed and tried to hold back a yawn. I heard Aster laugh at that.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin'. Yer just cute when yer sleepy." Right after he said that he looked like he regretted it. "Umm... I mean-" But I stopped him there.

"You think I'm cute?" I smirked. I felt my face heat up, so I knew I was blushing.

"Um...yeah. I mean..." I shouldn't be embarrassed about blushing. His face was pretty damn red too.

"Am I only cute when I yawn?" I pouted. I know I was being mean to him, but I couldn't help it. He was so darn cute with that red face.

"No, yer cute all the time, I just- Urgh!" He groaned and hid his face in his hands. I couldn't help it. I laughed at him. Poor Kangaroo.

I moved to stand in front of him and took his hands from his face and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I like you, too." Then, before my mind could keep up with my actions, I kissed him on his cheek.

Aster froze and looked at me. I laughed again and crawled into my 'bed'. "Goodnight, Aster." I shut my eyes and started to fall asleep, but before I left for Dreamland, I felt something warm touch my cheek.

I heard Aster whisper, "Goodnight, my Snowflake."

"'His snowflake'? Huh. That one's new. But I like it." I thought, letting myself finally drift off.


End file.
